User talk:Matt-256
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mhairi page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 22:50, 2010 March 16 DA2 improvements I noticed you had been thinking about this and since I have been thinking about the same things, I thought I'd comment: In the pro-mage end game, what I thought could concievably happen is that after the attack by the templars Orsino would not turn into a harvester but try to leave with Hawke and Co. On the way out Hawke would discover some kind of proof (letters?) that Orsino helped Quentin's research. Hawke would then confront Orsino, who would admit doing it and a fight would follow. In an attempt to defend himself (Hawke and his team are quite powerful after all), Orsino would resort to blood magic. Not sure if you found that at all interesting, but I thought I'd share anyway. ;) -- Gissur the Sailor (talk) 21:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I replied to your reply in my talk page, in an attempt to keep this easier to follow. -- Gissur the Sailor (talk) 09:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hail! I have written a few more blog posts! Most recently, I wrote a blog on DAWiki. In addition, I've also written a few on PlayStation All-Stars Wiki, which you read here. Finally, I also wrote a blog on IGN, which you can read (and comment on) here. Cheers! --The Milkman | I always . 21:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Delayed Delivery Hey, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyway, I've written three new blogs. *Click here for the one I wrote on Dragon Age Wiki. * Click here for the one I wrote on Dead Space Wiki. * Click here for the blog I wrote on IGN. If you want, you can also follow me on IGN. That way, you'll be notified every time I write a blog there. I'd appreciate it if you did! --The Milkman | I always . 19:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Milkman's Blog Posts Hey guys, I know I haven't updated you about any of my blogs lately. Instead of notifying you on your talk pages like this, I figure it'll if you check here on Wikia.com, or on The Stockpile for my featured posts. I've been writing a lot of blog posts for Dead Space wiki since the release of Dead Space 3, so if you want to check out some of my more recent stuff, you can do so here. Also, if you wanted to do me a solid, maybe you could check out my most recent blog on Encyclopaedia Gamia? I'd really appreciate it if you could would read, vote, and comment. Cheers, and be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 04:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC)